A projected capacitive touch panel is used as an input device for selecting an option displayed on a display screen. This touch panel is constituted by a layer having a large number of see-through electrodes aligned in a specific pattern on a transparent substrate layer and a cover of glass or plastic stacked on the surface of the layer. The see-through electrodes are generally constituted by a plurality of X electrodes and a plurality of Y electrodes each of which is orthogonal to each of the plurality of X electrodes so as to represent two-dimensional coordinates of X axis and Y axis. And a structure in which a plurality of X electrodes and a plurality of Y electrodes are respectively disposed on two layers different in a distance from the cover is used. A drive voltage of an alternating signal from an alternating signal source is applied to each of the electrodes. When a fingertip (conductor) is put close to the surface of the cover, the fingertip and one of the plurality of X electrode are brought into capacitive coupling to form an electrostatic capacity (capacitor). Similarly, the fingertip and one of the plurality of Y electrode are brought into capacitive coupling to form a capacitor. By detecting, as a change in alternating signal voltage, a change in the self-capacitance of each of the electrodes due to the formation of this capacitor, it is possible to specify the touch position of the fingertip with high accuracy.
In recent years, there has been demand for large-size and high-sensitivity touch panels. And commercialization of see-through electrodes with a mesh pattern with low wiring resistance have been increasingly promoted. The mesh pattern is divided by partially removing or the like for defining electrode regions. (See, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-157400 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-129708)